soulworker_swfandomcom-20200215-history
Chii Aruel
Chii Aruel (치이 아루엘), formally known as Chii and Cecilia Aruel,'' is an energetic girl who stays alive because of the cat that inspirits her. The Souldreg, cat-like spirit, gives her determination to keep fighting. Her destitution is what gives her the power to fight. DESCRIPTION After a bloodthirsty Souldreg devoured a stray cat, he was forced to continue his existence in the form of that poor animal. A girl named Aruel took the kitten in and named it Chii. They grew very fond of each other but when the thirst for blood overpowered the cat creature, Aruel became its next victim. Now in a human body, Chii Aurel is a fierce Soulworker, her Katana ‘Daito Fatale’ always at her side. PERSONALITY Cecilia was a very caring girl, taking in the cat when no one else would because of fear. She housed it, fed it, and protected it, even when her mother would yell at her that it was a monster. She cared deeply for the creature, and still didn't blame it for her death. Chii, named by Cecilia, was a bloodthirsty souldreg that longed to kill anything it came into contact with. Eventually, it devoured a stray cat and was forced to inspirit it in order to stay alive. It cared for Cecilia and became fond of her. Chii Aruel may seem very human, but she views herself as a cat, often becoming angry as people call her a human or a soulworker. She corrects them everytime, reminding them that she's inspirited by the cat. She has a gigantic hatred towards souldregs and blames herself for Cecilia's death, and now vows to kill every souldreg she comes upon. BACKGROUND Chii Aruel was originally two different creatures, Chii, the souldreg cat, and Cecilia Aruel, the human. The cat and the human grew close to each other, playing together and looking after each other. Even when Cecilia's mother would yell at her, screaming that the cat was a monster, she protected it as much as she could. Overtime, as the Void grew powerful, Chii's bloodthirst took over, which lead to the death of Cecilia. Cecilia, even though Chii had killed her, didn't blame the cat for her death and told the creature to continue to look after and protect others. The void engulfed them, letting the spirit of the cat take over the dead human. They became Chii Aruel, a girl with a big hatred towards souldregs who now vows to kill every single one. ATTACKS ''ACTIVE * Budo Cat * Fandago Mortale * The Hunt Begins * Claws Out * A Taste of Blood * Kitty Kendo * Prey Sighted * Moonset * Cat By Night * Dance of Death * Prey Eliminated * Kasha's Carriage * Bakeneko's Curse * Kasha's Carriage PASSIVE * Felina Fatale * Death Roar * Basic Attack Mastery * Special Ability Mastery * Emergency Dodge * Rising Roll * Dash * Rising Attack * Dash Attack * Special Dodge * Special Dodge Attack * Stamina Mastery STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES STRENGTHS WEAKNESSES Category:Characters Category:Soulworker Category:Chii Aruel Category:Chii Category:Cecilia Aruel